Lost Lilly: Iris
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: I remaster one of my old stories. Lucia X Dante part one of three


-1Iris

It was a dark winter night. The wind whipped and howled. Blood and flesh filled the air. Cries of the distant village filled the wind. A young woman no more than 20 years old ran threw the city streets. Her red hair down and disheveled. Blood ran down her weaken body. She heard many yells and cries she turned around and watch in a melancholy awe as her village, her home was in flames. She was the only one to survive the massacre. She coughed up a red sticky liquid. " I-I-I must….find…the son…o-of Sparda…" she said heading to the docks. When she got there a man in a long black hood was waiting. She glared and took out her Cutlassers. The man smirked coldly and shot his pistol. The red headed girl charge and got hit in the head by the bullet. She fell backwards screaming in pain. The man smirked and picked her up and walking into the shadows of the night.

Dante yawned as some tears strolled down his cheeks. His eyes burned as well as his cheeks. He took his sleeve and wipe them. " God I need some sleep" he said looking at the clock. It was noon and the white haired hero got up. "Time for pizza and tomato juice." Dante headed out the door. It was dark and gloomy, so he grabbed a umbrella. 'Man where is the sun haven't seen it in days…sun…red….Lucia" he said pondering about the red headed beauty. " Man I haven't seen her in a while maybe I should pay a visit"

It began to rain and Dante headed to the train station He bought a ticket and boarded the train sitting in a seat that was in the back. He stared out of the window in a day dream like state. He sighed softly his head on the window. He watched the rain beat down and slide on the glass. He let out a exhausted sigh and drifted asleep.

Lucia ran threw the forest holding her head. 'Hurry up capture her!!!!!!" said a dark voice. The frighten red head picked up her speed. Demons of many sizes cased her threw the dead burnt forest. Lucia tripped and slid off of a cliff. She kept quiet she didn't want to get captured again. She closed her eyes as her body hit the icy cold water of the ocean. She slowly blacked out and was taken by the ocean currents

Dante got off the train and headed to the ship. The ship would take the demon slayer to Vie De Marli. The rain finally stopped and the demon slayer sighed broadly he didn't like bouts to much.

Some hours passed and Dante reached the shores of Vie De Marli. The sky was dark and smoke filled the air. Dante's eyes widen and he bolted to the town. He feared for the worst. What he didn't know that is fears would become a reality. He stared in awe at the burnt down village. He dashed to where Lucia and Maiter lived. His eyes burned from the smoke and ash.

Lucia's house was standing but it had been broken into. Dante kicked down the door. "LUCIA! GRANNY!" he called. He scanned the room and found Maiter laying on the floor covered in blood. He ran to her and turned her so she laid on her back. 'Hey Hey What Happen!!" he asked.

"Oh… its you …son of Sparda…" she said weakly. "What happen Granny!?" he asked again. "Men in white came….they started to attack the villagers and Lucia went to stop them…She fought and killed them…but was badly hurt…than a man in black came and wiped us out…Lucia again took up her weapons and went to fight…that's the last I saw of her." she coughed and blood dripped down from her wrinkled mouth. She continued "Son of Sparda….please take this and give it to Lucia, I know she is still alive…please find her…" she said softly handing him a necklace with a golden gem.

Dante took it ' I'll find her" he said. Maiter didn't hear him, she had moved on to the afterlife….the underworld.

He laid her body down and stood. In the corner he found a beautiful picture of Lucia with her hair down smiling softly. He took it out of its frame and stuck it into his jacket pocket. He was determined to find the missing red head.

Lucia laid on the beach near her house. She was shaking and staring off into space. The wound on her head was still bleeding. She started to shake hard she was going into a seizure type state. Her body was at its limits. She cried in pain. Memories of the events that took place started to haunt her. Lucia moved onto her stomach then started to vomit. She cried in pain again then she felt her self being lifted up.

Lucia!" said Dante holding her close. Lucia stared up at him unsure what to believe. She held her head it hurt so badly. The red head whimpered in pain. Dante found the bullet wound in her head and almost panicked. He ran to the docks and got on the bout headed to the city. To a hospital…

Dante held Lucia close as he got on his bike. He drove to the hospital. He parked and kicked down the doors rushing. "Hey Hey! My Friend needs help she has been shot someone help her!" he demanded. The Nurses and Doctors took Lucia from Dante. They took her into the ER, for CAT scans. Dante waited in the waiting room full of fear and anxiety.

A man in the long black hood growled at his minions. "You Failed! You Son of Bitches Can't Even Capture one little girl!" he said slamming his fist into a tree. "Looks like I have to do this myself!" one demon rose his voice " Master the Son of Sparda found the girl first" The man looked at the demon and laughed. "The Son of Sparda , found her already wow he is so brave. Go Attack The son of Sparda and bring me the woman alive. Kill the son of Sparda" The man said. The demons bowed and vanished with out a trace.

Hours passed and Dante had drifted asleep. A nurse walked out and shook him gently. "The doctor wants to talk to you" she said softly. Dante got to his feet and went to look for the doctor. He found her and walked up to the female doctor. " Tell me is she going to die?"

"No, it's a miracle that she didn't, she has a strong will to live. " the Doctor said. Dante sighed happy to know that much. " Unfortunately, that the bullet did a lot of damage to her brain." the doctor said. Dante blinked " so she is going to be mentally challenge?" The doctor shook her head and fixed her glasses " no she is normal but her nerves in the voice box was destroyed, it should heal over time. Maybe in a month or two she'll start to speak again. The Memory loss is what scares me. " The doctor explained.

"Doc, the memory loss, will she recover from that?" Dante asked. "There is a good chance of that. You going to watch her until she recovers. Tell me what are you to her, its for the records" The Doctor asked. Dante blinked and thought. " I'm her boyfriend" he said. The doctor wrote that down.

Dante sighed " May I go see her please?" he asked. The doctor nodded " She is asleep." Dante smiled and enter Lucia's room. He stared at her. Lucia's head was wrapped in a bandage. Dante walked over to her and move some hair out of her face. Lucia awoke her eyes unfocused and her sight blurred.

Dante took her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Lucia its me…" Dante said softly. Lucia ran her hand down his face. Dante blushed slightly 'Lucia…you'll going to live with me…" he said holding her hand in his. Lucia looked confused but then managed a smile. Dante sighed and became lost in his thoughts. He wondered what happen on the island. Lucia looked at him then away at the clock. It read " 6:00 pm" She sighed as the doctor walked in.

"You may take her home with you tonight. Make sure she gets a lot of sleep" The doctor said. Dante nodded and helped Lucia to her feet. She wobbled a bit but got her balance. Dante supported her by holding her waist. She blushed, but didn't let Dante see her do so. They headed home.

Dante sat Lucia on the couch and then he removed his jacket hanging it up on the chair behind his desk. Lucia stared at the ground she seemed lost and confused. Who can blame her Dante thought. He remember that Maiter, the one who adopted her passed away. Dante hate to tell her but he couldn't keep it a secret. Lucia needed to know, she deserved to know. Dante sat next to Lucia and stared at her thinking how he was going to tell her. He sighed a hint of melancholy in his tone.

"Lucia" he started. The red head looked up and blinked. "Lucia" he continued. " Your mother…..she passed away. I found her and it was too late I'm sorry…." Lucia eyes went slightly wide she turned and stared at the ground. She was fighting to keep her tears away. Dante sighed " Lucia….you don't have to hide from me. You can cry, I prefer that you cry then to keep it inside."

Lucia glanced back at him tears ran down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry harder. Dante watched not sure what to do. It seem that his body was moving on its own. He wrapped his arms around the crying beauty. Lucia slowly removed her hands from her face and looked back at Dante confused. Dante had his forehead on her shoulder.

She blushed and hugged him in return. "I promise you that I will kill those bastards that made you hurt Lucia I'll kill them for you" he said. Lucia shook her head slowly. Dante blinked. " You do not wish for revenge do you..??" Lucia looked at him with red puffy eyes. Dante stared back and hugged her. "Lucia then cry…I'm here and I will not let them take you from me."

Lucia didn't know what to believe at the moment. She broke down and cried again. Dante sighed and held her until she stop shedding her tears. Lucia glanced up at him and he wiped her tears. " Lucia its okay now, are you hungry?" he asked. Lucia blinked and her stomach let out a soft growl she blushed. Dante chuckled ' I'll take that as a yes"

He got up and walked over to the phone. He picked the receiver and dialed a number. "Any specials?…no okay than one pizza large pepperoni…" he said hanging up. Dante sighed, "It looks like I have to get it, they don' deliver anymore. Something about demons. You want to come or stay here?"

Lucia blinked and thought. She smiled and got up and followed Dante out. It was snowing, Dante grab a extra jacket for the red head. Lucia blushed as he put it on her. They walked a couple of blocks. Lucia watched the snow fall and she smiled. The red head always loved the snow, so calm quiet, like her.

Dante watched Lucia and remember something. He reached into his pocket and took out the golden necklace. 'Lu' he said softly as she turned to face him. The white haired devil hunter placed the necklace in her hands. "Your mother wanted you to have this" he said looking into her eyes.

Lucia took it and stared at it. She smiled and put it on. It seemed the gem holding her hair was glowing ever so slightly, it was in sync with the gem on the necklace. Dante didn't notice. Lucia thought that was good. She held the gem on the necklace feeling her heart becoming in sync with it.

"Hey Lucia" Dante said. Lucia looked up. " You Seem Spacey, well I don't really blame you, but lets have a good time" he said. Lucia smiled and nodded. Dante took her hand and entered the pizzeria. He sat her down at one of the tables and walked up to get the pizza. Lucia glanced around the room and then at the floor. Dante returned to the table with the pizza. Lucia looked up and blinked. Dante smiled and sat down and open the box. A huge pepperoni pizza filled the room with a good odor.

Lucia closed her eyes thinking. Her head was filling with images and her ears filled with a ancient Lilium lullaby. She let out a small gasp. Dante didn't noticed her he was too busy eating. The necklace and gem in Lucia's hair started to glow.

The man in the hood shot his head up from his pillow. 'She ….is being awaken???" Demons flocked to his side "go bring me the girl" the man ordered. The demons bowed and vanished.

Lucia got up from her seat and headed out the door. The demon slayer blinked and followed his companion. Lucia walked in a daze into the woods near by. "Lucia?" Dante asked wondering what is going on. Lucia turned around still in a dazed state. Dante looked in her eyes. It seemed a whole new entity was inside her. Dante walked up to her slowly. "Lucia?" he said as he gazed at the red head.

"No' said a cold voice, sounded nothing like Lucia. Dante felt a chill go down his spine as she spoke. " Who are you?" Dante asked. Lucia's eyes narrowed. "Chi…" she said. Dante blinked and wondered why Lucia was refereeing to herself by her true name Dante then remembered that Arius, said something like this…

_You will go against your up bringing and turn on the humans you swear to protect. You will become a monster and kill anyone in sight. Even the ones you love most. Your nothing but a monster…a monster I created… _

Dante gasped and wonders what could trigger this sudden change in Lucia.

Chi stared at him eyes filled with a dark void. Her beautiful bright green eyes that was filled with life where now dark full of anger hate and even death. He felt those eyes pierce threw his chest.

Chi turned around and started to walk farther into the forest. "Wait! Lucia!" Dante called. With a instant chi vanished. Then appeared grabbing Dante by the neck and picketing him off the ground with little to no effort. Dante's eyes widen as he gasp for air trying to break free from Chi's grip.

"Don't call me that I'm not her never was…so I think it will be wise to back off and leave me alone boy.." Chi said coldly. She slammed Dante into the ground and walked off once again. "Who ever you are stop!" Dante said getting to his feet. Chi stopped and turned " what is it?"

"Where are you going?" Dante "To Kill The bastards the made Lucia cry" she said glancing around the forest. "Wait You don't hate Lucia?" Dante asked confused. "Lucia is me and I ' am her. She has locked me away for years not letting he dark side take over. Now that her people where slaughtered. Then she let me take over for awhile to deal with the pain."

Dante thought for a moment. He sighed ' come on we have to track down the demons tomorrow you still need to heal. You and Lucia did get shot" he said taking her arm. She closed her eyes and turned back to Lucia who looked around confusedly. Dante smiled " Lucia your back I had a nice chat with your dark self" Lucia blinked.

The man in the black hood walked down the streets of the city. His smirked evil and twisted. He had a plan to bring the end of life as we know it. To destroy the whole earth and the filthy humans that inhabit it. That was his plan. He dark red eyes smirked as the people that walked by suddenly fell over limp and dead. "truly lovely human flesh and blood." he said remove ding his hood. His black hair reached his shoulders and his cat like eyes shined brightly in the sunlight.

"The woman is close master" hissed a small low rank demon. "fine bring the woman to me alive." he said walking into a bar. The demon disappeared in to the air. The man smirked spotting a young man white spiky hair. "So The fallen Son of Sparda" said the man with the hood. The white haired man turned around, his blue trench coat blowing in the wind.

"Vergil, not Son of Sparda" he said coldly. The man in the hood smirked " My Apologies…" Vergil glared at the man " What do you want?' he asked. The man in the hood smirked again" Do You wish revenge on your younger brother?" Vergil peeked a interest. " Why?"

Dante lead Lucia back home. He held her tiny hand in his huge rough one. Lucia blinked not understanding Dante's reasons for taking care of her. Dante smiled at her. " Hey Lucia Did you know that me and you were dating for a while." Lucia shook her head and stared at the ground. Dante smiled as they entered the Devil May Cry.

Dante help Lucia lay down on the couch. Lucia held her head in pain. Dante softly stroke her head. "Lucia I'll watch you sleep. I'll protect you…Lucia…I won't leave you I promise" he said hugging her tightly. She blinked not understanding , she hugged him back blinking. Dante stared at her.

"You don' remember me that well, its okay I'll help you remember, if you don't than we can make new memories" Dante said sitting next to Lucia holding her in his arms.

"D…D…Da….Dan…Dant…Dante. I…I….Member…" Lucia struggle to say. Dante looked at her toughing her cheek. "Lucia don't force yourself to talk, take your time and I'll be here to help in any way I can."

Lucia blushed and nodded. She got her memories back so that was good. But her voice box still needed to heal. Most of her wounds had healed. Lucia still had a small cut on her forehead where the bullet went threw.

Dante looked over her make sure she was alright. Lucia blushed as she stared into Dante's blue icy eyes. She was lost in them, memorized by how deep they look. Attracted to them by the kindness that hid behind them. She let out a soft breath that made Dante jump a bit when it touched his soft skin.

The white haired man moved closer to Lucia feeling her heat from her body. "Lucia…it been a year since we saw each other…"He began, stroking her hair softly. She blushed and nodded. She stroked his cheek. "Lucia…I have fallen for you have captured my heart" he said whispering into her ear. Lucia blushed her heart beat started to increase in speed. "Lucia do you feel the same about me?" Dante asked removing his jacket. Lucia nodded.

Dante was now inches from her face " Lucia you feel okay now?" he said removing the clip from her hair and tossing it on the table near by. He did the same for the necklace. Lucia blushed softly and smiled she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

Dante blushed and leaned in and kissed her passionately. Both of there heartbeats became fast. Dante wrapped his arms around Lucia softly and began to kiss the nape of her neck. Lucia blushed letting out little "eek's and meeps" Dante smiled "You like that Lu?" he asked slyly.

Lucia nodded and smiled. Dante held her up close against his chest. Soon he was removing her shirt and bra. Then his hands ran along her chest stroking her soft plum breasts. Lucia enjoyed his touch, so soft and smooth. Words can't express her emotions enough.

Dante smiled seeing that she was enjoying it. He ran his hand down her stomach and undid her pants. Slipped them off easily tossing them over with the shirt and bra. He also had removed the panties. Dante then removed his own attire. Starting with his shirt then pants and lastly boxers. He moved on top of Lucia after setting her down carefully on the couch. "Lucia" Dante said softly kissing her.

The red headed protector kissed back enjoying every moment of his touch. Lucia had always loved him. Even when he came to her island to defeat Arius, the pig that created her. Dante knew she had been created and he didn't care. He loved her the way she is and that's all that matters.

Dante felt the heat of Lucia on his body. That made him want her more. He softly slid himself into her careful not to hurt her. He felt him self go into a thrusting motion slow at first. Then when time went on he came faster.

Lucia let out a soft moan, she never had sex before and she was happy she lost her virginity to Dante. The one she loved most. She started to take short breaths. She felt the liquid of Dante on her skin.

Dante kissed her chest licking each breast softly. They seemed to be doing this for hours. Dante grabbed a blanket that was on the ground and covered Lucia and himself. "Lucia…When you heal I want you to marry me, I miss your voice so much.." he said whispering into her ear. Lucia blushed brightly shocked at what Dante just said. She smiled and nodded and kissed him.

Dante smiled and kiss back. Then Dante held Lucia and moved so she was on top of him. He held her tight and both of them drifted off asleep.

It was morning, Dante was asleep while holding Lucia. She seem to be doing much better. Dante awoke and smiled at Lucia who rested on top of him. He got up softly, so not to wake the exhausted redhead.

He grabbed his pants and made his way up to the bathroom. He started a nice hot shower. He glanced in the mirror then sighed. When the water was hot enough he removed his pants and walked into the bathtub. He let the water run down his body.

Lucia laid wrapped up in the blanket. She slept unaware of the strange aura that filled the room. Chi sensed the strange aura and had taken over Lucia. "Rest Lucia let me handle them" she said with a cocky smirk.

Chi jumped up and tied the blanket around her so it won't fall off. Demons entered the room along with Vergil. Chi smirked " So its you The Twin of the hunter" Chi smirked crouching on the couch.

Vergil smirked ' So You're the woman that my employer wants." Vergil said taking out his Kanata.

Dante felt the weird aura and got out of the shower. Then he quickly got changed and headed down stairs. His eyes widen as he saw Lucia and Vergil in a battle. Lucia jumped back grabbing the Alastor off the wall. It shocked her and Chi winced in pain.

"You Think you can use the Alastor? Foolish woman." Vergil said. Chi glared up at him and swung the sword the shocking stopped. She pointed Alastor at Vergil " Your wrong! I master the sword!" she said charging at Vergil.

Vergil jumped back and got ready for the attack. "That must be Chi.." Dante thought to himself. Chi vanished and appeared behind of Vergil and stabbed his shoulder sending bolts of electricity threw him. Vergil screamed in pain. Chi removed the sword and jumped in front of Vergil. Pointing the sword at him. " Tell you master to come and claim me himself. I can't stand cowards…"

Vergil growled and ran out of the building vanishing into the ally. Chi smirked and looked at Alastor. _You woman…such power and strength your are my new master. _Chi smirked down at the talking sword. 'You already have a master" she said tossing the sword to Dante.

Dante caught Alastor and stared at Chi in awe. " How are you so powerful?' Dante asked walking up to her. Chi glanced at him " I get power from Lucia's emotions she wanted to protect this place so the stronger the feelings the stronger I am" she replied.

"Thank You" Dante said staring at her. Chi smirked " I didn't do it for you I did it for Lucia" Dante smirked and sighed. Chi walked over to the window and glanced outside. "Demons are around this place waiting for orders." She said coldly.

Dante walked over " Tell me what happened on the island?" Chi glared at him "That's not your concern, not your fight. It will be best if you continue to comfort and love Lucia. " Chi said. Dante looked down at the ground for a moment.

Chi stared at him then looked the other way. She turned to Dante kissing him passionately. Dante blinked in surprised. Lucia backed up blinking confusedly. Dante smiled and laughed softly "Hey Lucia nice sleep?" he asked sitting on the couch. Lucia smiled and nodded.

Dante smiled " Lucia the shower is free why not have your self a nice hot bath" Lucia blinked and smiled heading upstairs. Dante sighed thinking. "Chi…she is part of Lucia? She seems so different, Chi is bold strong and cocky. Lucia is sweet caring strong willed. Maybe Lucia will tell me what happened. Dante thought.

Lucia was sitting in the bathtub it was filled with water and bubbles. _Lucia you don't need to fight anymore. I'll do the fighting. You go on living a normal life…_Lucia blushed smiling thinking about Dante and last night. _Now we have to be extra careful Lucia…you are bearing that man's child…_Lucia jumped and blushed brightly. She had a worried look on her face. _Should you tell him or shall I? _Lucia blinked thinking. _You should you're the one he is in love with. _Lucia nodded. _Good luck with that…I'll will protect the child with my life as well Lucia. _The red head smiled. _Your Welcome…_

"You have failed me Vergil!" said the man in the hood. Vergil glared holding his wound. "That woman is strong you said she will not do anything. She was able to use the Alastor" The Man in the hood stopped and looked up. "Alastor sword of thunder once used by Thor himself?"

Vergil nodded "yes she moved with speed that matches a god." The man in the hood smirked. " I see that's Chi" Vergil blinked "How do you know that" he asked coldly. "Because…" the man started removing his hood. "I created her"

Vergil blinked " So You're the white sorcerer Arius" his lips turned into a twisted smirk. Arius wore a half mask over his left side of his face. "Yes it seems that the little defect had unlocked the true monster inside of her."

Dante was sitting on the couch, Lucia came down wearing the clothes Dante set out for her. Which was a shirt that was way to big and some shorts. "Well its better than nothing" Said Dante looking at her. Lucia blushed and smiled.

Lucia sat next to him. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed and took his hand. He blinked smiling wondering what she is doing. She placed his hand on her stomach. She blushed looking away. Dante blinked not understanding what was going on.

Lucia looked up at him.

Dante blinked " Lucia…you are aren't you….because of last night…but you didn't show any signs yet. Wait unless Chi…told you" Dante said putting it together. Lucia nodded and blushed looking bi scared and ashamed but mostly scared

Dante pulled her into his embrace and smiled ' I'm happy Lucia don't feel like it was a mistake. It wasn't …I knew that there was a chance of getting you pregnant, and frankly I didn't mind it. I would like to be a father The father of our child. "Dante told her.

Lucia blushed and smiled "Thank…you" she said smiling. Dante held her tightly "Your voice I missed it so much." Lucia smiled hugging him. Dante pulled her into a romantic kiss.

Arius smirked pondering how will he get the defect here. "May I ask why do you need the girl" Vergil asked. Arius smirked " because to open the portal to Hell I need her power. She will be the martyr." Vergil looked at him "Shall I try again?" "No I shall go this time" he said fading into the dark of night. Vergil glance at the spot he was. "Hell…." he said having memories of Mundus.

Lucia and Dante went out to buy some things. Dante wanted Lucia to get some air anyway. Lucia looked around at all the shops. She smiled happily. Dante watched her staying close by.

"Hey Dante!' said a voice. Dante blinked seeing a woman with black short hair and one red eye and one blue eye. 'oh Lady how are you doing?" he asked. Lucia blinked staying behind Dante.

Lady smiled " Fine I see you are having some fun…who is that behind you" she asked looking at Lucia. Dante blinked and smirked " Her name is Lucia, she is my fiancé ." Lucia blushed at what he said. Lady laughed slapping her knee. ' I never thought I'll see you get married!" she laughed loudly.

"Yeah, Yeah" Dante said wrapping his arm around Lucia. " I'm also married" Lady said taking out a cigarette. Dante smirked " well we better be on our way come lets go Lu" he said. They walked off and Lady smirked.

After some shopping Dante and Lucia returned home. It was dark and the heat was left on so it was comfortable. Dante put down the clothes he bought for Lucia in the corner. Lucia blinked and smiled. Dante picked her up and going up stairs. "You think Last night was heaven on earth I'll make you a never ending utopia." he said entering his room.

Lucia blushed and smiled 'I love You " she said .

Dante put her down on the bed. "I love you" he whispered moving on top of her. "In the next week you should be able to speak again" Dante said removing his shirt. Lucia blushed and removed her shit and pants. Only in her black lacy bra. That turned Dante on. "Your so sexy, my Little sexy angel" he said.

Lucia smiled and blushed as Dante leaned in and kissed her. 'I got you something my sweet. " Dante went into his pocket and took out a diamond ring. Lucia stared in awe of its beauty. He slipped it on her left hand. She smiled and Hug tackled him. Dante fell back with Lucia in his arms. "Your Welcome Lu" he said unclipping her bra. Dante pushed her back down softly. He put the bra on the floor.

He began to kiss her stomach. She let out a soft moan. Dante started to remove her panties with his teeth. He put the underwear by the bra. He unbutton his pants and flung them off. Along with his red boxers.

He moved on top of her. He smirked and slid his manhood into her. Lucia let out gaps and moans as he did so. Dante kissed her, with a fiery passion. He started to moved faster as Lucia blushed.

Dante stop for a moment. "Lu am I hurting you?" he asked concerned. Lucia didn't answer, Chi took over. She grabbed his neck and smirked. "Lucia got sleepy and let me out for awhile." Dante stared at her blinking. Chi pushed him down on the bed moving on top of him. "Shall I play with you?" Chi asked.

Dante blushed as Chi kissed him. Dante kissed back. "Wait…" Dante said. " Its okay…I also have Lucia's desires it okay…" Chi said smirking. Dante stared at her as she nipped at his chest licking his soft skin.

Chi moved her hand down and stroke his manhood. Dante moaned and blushed at her touch. Dante pounced on her. "So Your thinking your stringer than me?" Chi smirked " Of Course I am" She said. Dante smirked " I don't think so" he said sliding his manhood into her. Chi smirked and blushed enjoying it.

Dante started to thrusting faster. "I'm not holding anything back" "Perfect I want to see all of you power" Chi said moaning. Dante went faster and harder. The bed was thumping to the beat of Dante's motion. Chi breath and smirked and started to scream with pleasure.

Dante moaned as well feeling the heat of her body. His heart was beating so fast. He sat up on top of her. He was sweating. "You done was that all?' Chi said mocking him. Dante smirk " don't bet on it" he said kissing her breast then sucking on the nipple. Chi moaned softly she wrapped her legs around Dante's waist.

Dante stared at her "I'm so horny now" he said. Chi smirked kissing his chest. Dante resumed sucking on her nipple of her plum breast. He bit now softly. She smirked and kissed his neck. 

Dante moved back on top of her. His penis hard. Chi smirked her heart beating quickly. Dante slid himself into her again. He started to thrust again but faster. He moaned and began to do it harder.

Chi smirked and closed he eyes her body being jerked by the trusting of Dante. She let out moans gaps and screams. Dante felt a limitless pleasure from this. Chi pushed Dante onto the bed and moved onto of him. She kissed him in different places. She ran her kiss down his chest and stomach.

Dante watched and sighed. "Do I not please you?" Chi asked. "No not really even the sex was great I want to make love to the woman I love" he said stroking Chi's cheek. "Let Lucia out please" he said. Chi smirked " alright" she said.

Lucia blinked looking around Dante smirked and pushed her down on the bed. " lets make love Lucia" he said whispering in her ear. Lucia blushed and smiled as Dante kissed the nape of her neck.

The wall exploded. Dante shot up holding Lucia tightly. He glared as the man in the hood walked in. "I hope you had fun Little Defect because I'm here to claim you" Arius said removing his hood. Lucia eyes widen and full of fear. She cling to Dante shaking.

Dante glared and grabbed his hand guns and his pants. He jumped in the air and put his pants on firing at Arius. The hooded man let the bullets bounce off of him. " Useless" he said. He used his power of the mind to send Dante into a wall.

Arius grabbed Lucia who struggled to get free. Arius smirked and vanished. "DANTE!" Lucia screamed as they vanished. She reached out for him but it was too late. They were gone. Dante got up and swear to himself. "FUCK! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!!! " he said grabbing his jacket and his swords.

Arius laid Lucia down on the stone table in a distant place. Lucia was dressed in a black dress. "Now defect…your power will open the portal." Lucia was asleep. Arius smirked and looked at the moon. "Not much longer now" he said.

There was a huge crashing sound. Arius smirked " So the hunter followed me…" he said. "good he can watch her die."

Dante raced into the tower that Arius was in. "GET THE FICK OUT HERE YOU MONSTER!" Dante yelled holding Alastor bolts of lighting went everywhere. The white haired hunter raced to the room that Arius took Lucia.

Dante burst threw the door to the chamber where Lucia was being held. Arius turned around and smirked. "Now You will witness my revenge" he said holding a long spear with gold like symbols on the blade.

Dante growled " Get away from her!!!!!" he said. Arius smirked and jumped. Dante jumped as well. Arius shot down and the spear went threw Lucia's easily. Lucia screamed in pain. Dante eyes turned red he shifted into demon form and raced at Arius.

Arius did not expect him. Dante slammed him into a wall. He slashed at him with the speed of light. Blood went every ware. Arius died quick and painless. A Death he did not deserved. Dante reverted back to his human state.

Dante's white hair stain the color of blood. He breath heavily. He dropped the Alastor and ran over to Lucia. The spear was still in her. It was in her heart. She struggled to breath. Dante stared at her tears running down his face. 'Lucia…I'm sorry" he said removing the spear.

He embraced her body. Lucia whimpered in pain and Dante sat down on the floor wit Lucia in his arms. He wept and rocked her back and forth softly. "Lucia I'm so sorry…" he said choking over his own words.

The red headed protector smiled weakly up to him. She stroke his chest and wiped his tears away. 'I love you…" She whispered. " Lucia don't leave me please" he begged. Lucia smiled feeling his tears.

Dante laid back holding her softly. He wept and Lucia coughed softly. Dante knew she won't make it. Lucia smiled and took her last breath. Her heart stopped beating and her body become cold.

Dante laid her body on the ground. He shivered crying hard. He let out a huge scream. "Oh God! If Your can hear me Please let me be with her! I know I never seemed to believe in you but Please! I Implore you to let her be with me!" he screamed up to the sky.

Dante sat in silence shaking. Dante took his gun and stared at it. He pointed it to his heart his hand shivered. He pulled the trigger and fell back. He glanced at Lucia's body. "Wait for me…" he said taking her hand. His breathing became slower. Then it stopped.

Vergil walked out watching what had happen. "Oh You fool..' he whispered. "God if you exist let them be together …forever" he said walking away.

Aftermath

It was a bright sunny day. There was land far as the eye can see. Birds flew and horses ran. There was a small town. It was old but comforting. People with southern accents walked around doing what humans do.

A young red headed girl about five smiled climbing a tree in her yard. She blinked looking at her neighbors house. Someone was moving in. She jumped down from the tree and ran over to the fence. She peeked threw a small hole.

The girl blinked curious. So she walked over and blinked at the huge house. The girl's mother walked out. "Lucy! Lets greet the neighbors" the mother said happily. The little girl smiled and her mother walked up greeting the young woman that was moving stuff in the house.

Lucy looked around and went to the backyard. She blinked and saw a boy her age with blonde hair which look snow white in the light. The boy turned his head and blinked at the girl. Lucy walked over and curtsied. "My name is Lucy" she said putting out her hand.

The boy smiled and shook it. " My name is Danny" Lucy smiled looking into his blue eyes. "Its nice to meet you" she said. Danny kissed her hand softly. "Yes it is" he said looking into her green eyes.

Lucy blushed and smiled " lets go play" she said running to her house. Danny ran after her. They were giggling and laughing. A man with long white hair watched them play. His blue eyes narrowed as a smirk went across his face. "This is only the beginning…"

Fin.


End file.
